Dare to Dance the Tide
by EmberlynEalise
Summary: Saucy young Belladonna is looking for anything but a man as she swings on the pole in one of Seatle's hot spots but that doesn't mean she can't show some love to a down and out cowboy right? Their not looking for anything deeper...AH, AU, MA.


**Disclaimer:** I, Emberlyn Ealise, do not pretend to be Stephenie Meyer or claim rights to any of her current of future works, characters, plots, and other miscellaneous items belonging to Stephenie Meyer of anyone else for that matter. As with any great writer I find my stories through things I see, hear, and read but any similarities are unintentional. For example, just because Stephenie Meyer wrote about Vampires doesn't mean she was trying to steal from Anne Rice.

Also, much thanks to SquallCullen for betaing this piece and to Bella91388 and Hatter's Madness for their support and ideas as well as much more assistance in the future I hope. Without further ado, let's sway…

**Dare to Dance the Tide (working title)**  
**Emberlyn Ealise**

**Sway**

"Please, B? I'm going to be there, I'm just running late," Angela begged from the other end of the phone line. We both knew she didn't have to beg since I needed the money and she needed the time with Jamie. I was more than happy to lend a hand. Today was just another example of spending too long at the park and not anticipating the rush hour traffic between May Street and the 3rd St daycare center.

"James Jordan Webber! If you don't fix that buckle right now I will pull this car over and spank you on the side of the road." I pulled my ear away from the phone as she threatened the little blonde haired monster I knew to be in the backseat. I couldn't repress the laugh at the memory of mine and Angela's respective mothers issuing that very same empty warning only a few years prior.

"It's not a problem, hon. I'll let Laurent know I'm covering until you get here," I assured her nonchalantly. "Now get off the phone and watch the road. You've got some pretty special cargo today."

We said our goodbyes and I shoved my phone back into the pocket of my leather jacket which was hanging along the wall with the other girls' outerwear. It didn't matter how much we made or where we lived, in the neighborhood we worked in, we had to blend in lest the cops think we're something we're not or worse yet, one of the pimps take an interest. The other jackets were just as common and nondescript as anything the average Jane would wear, which helped to remind me that outside of these walls, that's all we were. But inside, I'm...

"Belladonna!" shouted a familiar voice from behind me, which made me smile.

"Embry?" I asked, as I spun to face him and, finding him close enough, threw my arms around him. He picked my up with a huge squeeze.

"Now, don't you start that nonsense!" he said, putting me back on my feet and straightening his extensions as he looked around stealthily to see if anyone was going to say anything. "You know its Emily now. I don't need to get kicked out again because one of your trashy little 'sisters'-" He sneered the last word as he continued. "-wants to bitch about my sex."

The last time Laurent had let him on this side of the line, Carmen, also known as Caramel, threw an itty bitty hissy fit, screeching about how men should not be allowed. Of course, since she was nailing the boss at the time, he got involved. I've never been sure if Laurent got in trouble for letting Embry in or for telling Carmen that she was more of a man than Embry had ever been, but either way, it was one of the best nights of my career.

"Don't worry, _Emily_. Cullen is out for a while and, as far as I know, he hasn't been dating any of the girls in a while." He eyed me up and down, the way men only get away with when I'm on stage.

"Mmm-hmm." He made a noise of appreciation. "Well, a little birdy told me that he got shot down and hasn't recovered." He teased, knowing that Cullen had tried to land me recently and that I'd given him the old excuse that I don't mix business with pleasure. The truth was that after the things I'd heard in the dressing room, I knew I couldn't trust where his dick had been. That still didn't keep me from getting wet at the image of doing him.

"Yeah? Well don't go believing everything you hear," I commented distractedly while rolling my eyes as I scooted around him to look for Laurent, calling over my shoulder as I scanned the room. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh," he huffed indignantly, "I see how it is. You go off and get _famous_ and you forget about all the little people you had to step on to get you there." He scoffed, tossing the platinum blond hair he'd just bought over his shoulder in a melodramatic movement. Sometimes, I wondered how his mother ever thought he was straight.

"I may be famous but you're still the diva." I joked just as I spotted Laurent, standing in front of the mirrors, instructing Victoria, also known as Venus, on how to apply lipstick properly. There was a fine art to getting it just thick enough to be seen by the drooling frat boys without being so thick that it turned a temptress into a clown. Victoria too often looked more the latter.

Completely naked of cosmetics, and having ditched my flip-flops near my jacket, I decided to bite the bullet and talk to him sooner, rather than later since Victoria wasn't listening anyway. I swatted _Emily_'s ass and sent him in the direction of the other girls, knowing that if I let him and Laurent get to talking, I wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise. When I got close, I stood off to the side waiting to be acknowledged, all while enduring the stink eye from Victoria. There was a time when she'd been the favorite here, long before I arrived, and though I didn't replace her directly, she still hated me for being the favorite now. I took her reaction in stride, knowing that at anytime, I could be upstaged and forced to go back to making barely enough to survive. That was just life as we knew it. My thoughts were disrupted by Laurent's irate voice.

"Venus!" Laurent scolded. "Eyes over here, _Princess_, and you just might learn something." When Victoria's glare stayed on me, he exclaimed loudly. "Ugh! I am so tired of you little _girls_ thinking that some skimpy clothes and too much make-up makes you a woman." He snapped his fingers to get her attention while she rolled her eyes. Her attention and her glare shifted to him.

"Well, I'm sick of you fags thinking a bad weave and a few too many sequins makes you a woman. You're just a bitch!" She spat back, whipping her hair around as she stood and pivoted, storming off.

Laurent's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. "Oh no you didn't-" he started but I was just in time to grab his arm before he snatched a handful of her hair. Tonight was going to be hectic enough if Angela didn't show up; we didn't need the Goddess Venus out of commission as well. I could very clearly hear him muttering. "Someone's gonna get a handful of that skank one of these days and she'll wish it was me. Them pimps ain't gonna go easy on her when Cullen gets fed up and kicks her out on her wide ass." His words were a warning to me as well, even though he never meant it that way. One day, I would get old like the rest of them and the boss would, for lack of a better phrase, put me out to pasture.

"Easy, hon. She's not worth you losing your job over," I warned him. Cullen didn't like his girls looking rough. Laurent closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as I released him before painting on a smile for me.

"All better. What can I do for you beautiful? And where is that gorgeous piece of fairy ass I let through here earlier?" He asked, looking around for Emily. We both spotted found him trying to show Tanya, also known as Violette, how to properly wear a push-up bra so that it gave a good show but didn't disappoint when removed. Any straight man would gladly do for free what those gays bitched about and got paid for.

"Angel called," I started and immediately received a stern look, the severity ruined by a smirk. I continued, quick to reassure him. "She's not calling in again, just running a little late, so she asked me to cover her first dance." He tsked at me.

"You know, if she keeps this up I'm going to quit giving her first position," He told me, knowing I'd pass it on. First position really only meant that she'd be the first dancer on stage and it also meant the most dances for the night. It usually went to Angela because, like me, she couldn't go out into the bar since she wasn't 21. It kept us from making money off of drinks, lap dances, and private rooms but I preferred it that way. I liked being unattainable. Laurent turned me toward the other girls as he gave me a gentle push. "You had better start getting your candy ass into something a little sexier. You're on in 20 babe." I turned back to face him almost immediately.

"What am I dancing to?"

I followed Laurent to the back of the room while he fetched the line up, tossing naughty glances at Emily every 5 seconds. Those two could be so obvious at times. He flipped through the schedule for a moment. "It Looks like Angel was assigned some Avril Lavigne, school girl dress, but I'll let Jessie know to switch that to some Pussycat Dolls and you'll be good to go."

I slapped his arm lightly. "Don't let her hear you call her that." Our beloved DJ, Jessica, refused to tolerate kid names like Jess or Jessie. I think that being surrounded by all of our stage names; she wanted something to set her apart. "Oh! And you're the best," I squealed belatedly, kissing his cheek for giving me something I could work with. My curves were too prominent to be hidden behind a plaid skirt and a punk rock tie.

Laurent had rounds to make and females to assist so I went about getting dressed for my show. In the wardrobe, I found my favorite little boy shorts, a cotton pair that looked like leather, and a leather and lace corset top to match. It wasn't nearly as aesthetically pleasing as the outfits the real Pussycat Dolls wore but a bunch of drunks wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway. Adding a cat of nine tails and some eyeliner, I was ready for the stage.

I cracked it a few times, and practiced posing in front of the mirror. I always found it easier to pretend that I was just playing dress up, that this was someone else's life I was playing in rather than my own. The girl reflecting back at me leaned forward a little, exposing too much cleavage. Her nipples were practically popping out, but she didn't care. The look in her eyes screamed 'Eat you heart out' while her body rocked. She was a show girl and she was made for the stage. The whip was unnecessary and I watched her toss it to the side before tangling her fingers into her hair and holding (replaced 'bringing' with 'holding') it up in a mass atop her head and letting out a sex kitten growl.

The sound of Laurent clapping brought me back from my play date with myself, causing me to look around to see if anyone saw that, although they never did. We all did our own thing here. When Laurent was ready, with his clip board in hand, we knew to listen for our names.

"Thank you, _ladies_." I didn't miss the distaste in his voice when he called us ladies. According to him, only a handful of us had earned the title. I assumed I was of them but never asked. Laurent's voice quieted the last few whispering women. "We're starting out a little sultry tonight for the warm up. Cullen wants you girls ready before Cinco de Mayo and it's only a week away so don't be surprised by changes in the music or line up. I'll be watching for strengths and weaknesses during your nightly performances here so this doesn't turn out like the Valentine's Day Massacre. Got it?" Good. On stage, we have Belladonna with Sway, and on the line we have Katerina with Do You Only Want Dance.

"After that it looks like I've got Carmella with Smooth, followed by the Goddess Venus with Harder to Breathe, which will bring us back to Belladonna partnering Violette with I Kissed a Girl. Everyone ready?" he asked, looking up at last.

"Why does B get to go twice in the opening?" Carmen piped up.

"Because I make the schedule," He snapped. I could hear Emily snicker somewhere behind me and fought not to smirk as well. None of these girls gave a damn about Angela and wouldn't have covered if she had paid them but seeing me get two spots was just unacceptable. Girls could be so dense. "No more questions? Great. Get on stage Belladonna, our patrons await."

Without further instruction, I slipped into the too-tall platforms putting on my performance face with a quick pinch of the cheeks and a splash of black mascara to match the eyeliner. This was usually about the time when Cullen would pinch my ass cheeks for luck. It's amazing the things a gal misses when her man skips town, even if he wasn't technically mine.

I blinked my eyes tightly to set the eye make-up before I fluffed my hair a bit; fixing the damage my mirror self had inflicted and turned toward the stage door. A few more steps and Bella would disappear. I would be Belladonna, the bi-sexual bombshell with a weakness for whips and chains. Another deep breath and I stepped on the stage into the bright light of the club scene strutting directly toward the pole as the sultry chords ricocheted off the walls. My blood pumped heavily in my veins as my hips swayed in time with the bass. And the meager crowd howled when my right leg kicked up, across my body, wrapping around the cold steel of the pole. I welcomed it in contrast to the sweaty heat that surrounded me. It choked and suffocated me, but I pushed through it while spinning around the pole. I threw my dark brown curls behind me as I leaned back, exposing my breasts to the drunks.

Every move was slow and deliberate, as it was every night for warm ups. The later it got, the faster the music would get, though I always made my exit at the stroke of midnight. There was no sense in being caught going to my car by a bunch of drunks at 2 am. It also ensured I got enough sleep before class.

I closed my eyes hard and mentally berated myself. These were not the thoughts of a dancer, of the strawberry scented Belladonna so many of Seattle's men lusted after, the one who could grip the pole in her hands, flip upside down, and support herself on her wrists alone with legs spread wide showing everyone what the good Lord gave her. These thoughts had no place on the stage and so I shoved them aside and looked out into the club for that night's focal point. I found it easier to get into character when I was acting for one person rather than them all.

From my upside-down position, I caught sight of a middle-aged man in a cowboy hat. He was attractive enough, drinking something dark, which always kept dancers at arms length. A young one drinking bitch beers and swapping fist bumps with his buddies was the safest bet. They usually don't have much cash, but they'd spend every dime they had to look like balers, which worked out well for the girls, most of the time. I slid down the pole, seeming to flow like water onto the floor of the stage around the pole, my legs spreading to either side of it. I rubbed my cotton covered sex up and down the base of the pole a few times before pulling myself up and quick stepping around the base, giving the whole room a good view, from every angle. My eyes settled back on the cowboy as I gyrated against the pole, now at my back.

Sharks like the cowboy were admired from afar as he was obviously there to forget about some woman who hurt him. His drink was too dark and too strong meaning she'd really done a number and he was further pissing himself off by watching yet another unattainable female take her clothes off.

I pursed my lips at him to let him think that I was pouting about not having his full attention and when his eyes lit on me, I ripped away my top just in time to see him tip his hat. We both knew that this dance was for him.

I shoved my fingers into my full hair, lifting it off my sweating back and letting my tits bounce as I circled the stage with my strut. When I was directly in his line of sight, I dropped down into a sexy butterfly and let some of the men touch and pay me while I licked my lips and gazed at him through hooded eyes. He liked it. I let my knees hit the stage while one hand flew behind me in order to keep my balance while the other stayed in my hair. I arched my back effectively pulling my breasts from their hands and pushing my sex into their faces. They wouldn't touch, because they knew better, but it wouldn't have mattered. My eyes remained with the cowboy.

He downed the rest of his whiskey, letting the burn show in his eyes and I gave a moan. I was driving the men touching me crazy but he knew it was for him. The heavy glass clinked on the counter top as I'm sure he ordered another drink. The night was young and he wanted this to hurt. I turned on my hands and knees giving the patrons the chance to grope my ass as I crawled away, slyly snagging bills as I went. First dance didn't usually pay off like they did later in the night but money was money and cowboy would see that. For his own sake, he needed to see me as the whore I was, that I would hurt him like_ she_ did.

My retreat brought about the whines of many of the boys there, but the time had come to wrap things up. The song was coming to an end, and I noticed cowboy getting a little too hopeful. The look on his face screamed _fuck me now_ but I wasn't that kind of girl. I was the one who tortured and teased while he would be the one to stumble wasted to his car, run over his neighbor's cat on the way home, and jerk off to thoughts of me sometime between climbing into bed and pissing himself in the morning. These men were all the same and as I watched him adjust his crotch, I was reminded of the fact.

I grabbed a few more bills before climbing up the pole and allowing it to slide between my tits like they wished they cocks could. Another couple of bills came my way but I noticed that there were none from the cowboy. I just assumed he needed the drinks more than the show and tried not to be offended. The night was still young to win him over and as the last notes played, I knew I needed a cigarette more than anything else. I'd get him next time.

I passed Katerina, also known as Kate, on my way to the dressing room, wishing her luck as she congratulated me on a job well done, but both were empty remarks. The crowd was roaring for more and even for a Tuesday night, we knew we'd do well. We worked the hottest club in Seattle right alongside the trashy school housing. I guess after paying an arm and a leg to get in, students didn't have enough left over to support decent housing. And yet somehow, they could still waste their allowances on women they didn't have a chance with it the real world.

My flat across town was nothing to brag about but it still put these places to shame. My top had made it just over the white strobe lights that lined the entry way between the dressing room and the club, also known as "the white line" or just "the line", allowing me the chance to retrieve it without showing my ass again. It was much cooler in the back as well. Before my performance, it had felt just fine but now, in contrast, it felt so much better. I put the corset top back in the closet where I found it and snagged a short blue skirt and a pink spaghetti strap top that would go great with my next turn. It wasn't the warmest thing to wear outside but it kept me from having to change again later.

Once in costume, I grabbed my jacket and headed toward my vanity desk along the wall, well, mine and Tanya's actually. There were ten of them, each with two drawers on either side, and we split them into twos giving each girl her own set of drawers while sharing the mirrors. There were only eight girls total on this night and I'd be out at midnight, leaving Tanya with the mirror to herself anyway. It didn't bother me as I stuffed my tips into the smaller top drawer and locked it with a key from my coat pocket. Unlike a lot of the places around here, we weren't required to split money earned and therefore we had to keep better tabs on it. Needless to say, these females weren't always the most trustworthy.

"How was the crowd tonight, hon?" Tanya asked as I was slipping into my jacket. I shrugged.

"Good enough, I guess. I haven't exactly counted my earnings." Even if I had, I wouldn't have told anyone.

"Ugh, another wasted night. Why do I even bother?" She huffed, pulling her panties out of her ass. She had to literally pull the bikini style underwear she was sporting out from between her ass cheeks. Tanya could be a sweetie, and her heart was mostly in the right place, but she was tainted by too many years of this. She's what I imagined Angela would be like if she didn't get out soon, a sad soul that could only be lifted by a little "X".

I didn't comment, I just let her vent while I opened the somewhat larger bottom drawer and pulled out a white thong and a pair of leggings. They'd be the one thing to keep me from freezing to death as I attempted slow suicide by sucking poison into my lungs. Slipping them on, I took one last look around at what this place had to offer me and I sighed. Beautiful Victoria with her flaming red hair and voluptuous curves was one more client complaint away from being on the streets. Playful little Katie Kate, was one pissed off sugar daddy away from being missed by no one at all. The alluring Carmen with her long legs and seductive lashes was one angry wife away from not looking so hot. And me? I was one degree away from not needing this place anymore.

As always, the door was hard to open and the second it did, everyone bitched for me to close it. The cold of the outside world shocked their system, but I welcomed it.

The door slammed closed behind me, sealing the club music inside. Then it was just me, the dark night, and the sweet call of the pack I held in my pocket. I'd recently started smoking Camel Crush's because sometimes I wanted a light cigarette and sometimes I needed the feel of the menthol. This was a menthol night so I squished the filter as I held the flame of my lighter to its tip. Breathing deeply, I know it's as close to an orgasm as I'll get on a work night.

The inhale burned with the chill. It tasted so good, steadied my hand, and eased the ache. My eyes closed, letting it wash over me. Sure, I'd probably die a couple years sooner with the amount of pollutants I put in my body but honestly, what was the difference between dying at 72 and living to 79? It was all down hill after 35 anyway. With eyes closed, my thoughts drifted to anywhere but here.

There was a place not too far away where Belladonna was a dirty word and Bella was head over heels for the local quarterback. He was smart and funny, the way only jocks are in a small town. His hair was a beautiful honey blond though he swore up and down it was strawberry blond. It only looked that way when his face was flushed with anger. Yeah, that really pulled the red out but he was almost never angry Bella called him the gentle giant as he was over six feet tall and built like Hercules. Emmett called her little red because she was almost always blushing brightly.

That was the place where Emmett McCarty fell in love with Rosalie Hale but shared his first kiss with Bella Swan behind the bleachers. She promised him that it was just practice, and that she didn't have feelings for him that way, but she felt he should have known better. He should have felt it when their lips met and her heart started to race when his hands were holding her to him tightly. Even the awkward way their teeth collided couldn't make them stop the moment. They just opened their mouths and let their tongues wash over one another until they couldn't breathe anymore. Then they spent forever with their heads placed together, their hearts racing, but the feeling of pure bliss belonged to Bella alone. Emmett's heart raced for Rosalie alone.

That was where Jacob Black cried huge tears of relief when Bella got accepted to a school he could easily drive to on the weekends. They'd grown up to be the best of friends, but when he was stuck a year behind her, he thought he'd lose her forever. They too had tried the dating thing, but Jacob was a wild spirit and Bella's only adventures were in the books she read. Still, they thought that one day, they'd meet in the middle and he would be to her everything that the quarterback wasn't able.

That was the very same place where Bella and Emmett had mourned the loss of two so young, had tossed dirt onto the coffins and spent the night in each others arms. Emmett couldn't leave Bella alone, not after seeing how short life could really be. _They_ were taken too young, too full of the promise of a future and a dream that had yet to be realized, before they had done more than hold hands and kiss. They should have had more time, but if nothing else, they showed Emmett and Bella how short life could be.

That was the place where Emmett and Bella left their virginity behind in bloodstains on the sweat-soaked sheets.

That was the place I first fled. I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of someone calling out.

"You are an Angel, Bella," Called Angela as she ran up to me from the parking lot. My eyes flew open, watching her run into the alley, erasing all thoughts of the light-haired lover and the night that changed my life.

"I thought you were the Angel?" I teased, earning a shake of her head, "No big deal, Ange. I made a few bucks and got to eye fuck this sexy little cowboy at the bar." I knew if I didn't speak quickly, she'd see where my mind had been and this would turn into a Dr. Phil kind of night.

She took the bait. "Ah, wear a ring?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nah, clean hands. He was drinking the heavy stuff and keeping his distance. You know, the kind of guy only you and I can wink at." I winked at her for emphasis. We were the only girls employed in the club who weren't serving age, so he'd never approach us and we weren't allowed to go to him. Angela stepped closer to shuffle through my pocket to bum a smoke.

"Bummer," She sighed, putting the cigarette between her lips and pushing its tip to mine, stole my fire on her inhale. I enjoyed just being that close to her and the scent the baby lotion she lathered Jamie in for his eczema. It wasn't a lesbian thing, I just liked the smell. Sadly, Angela noticed.

"You need a man you can reach out and touch, baby. It'll change your life." It sure as hell changed hers. I remembered when the sun rose and set on James DeMarc, when they were so in love it made everyone else gag. I remembered when rather than a cigarette, he slipped a joint between her lips and his cock between her legs. He wasn't even there when she waddled across the stage for graduation.

"I don't need a man," I retorted, "I need a fresh set of batteries."

We both laughed as I made light of life, no need to remind her of her own pathetic situation. Mine was only different since I managed to not get knocked up. It was pure dumb luck actually; Emmett and I knew little about sex and even less about condoms. I even remember hoping to get pregnant, thinking that if we had a girl, it would be another Rosalie and a boy would be a little Jacob. I think Emmett just fucked me because he never got the change to get with Rosalie.

Angela read my face and caught on to my train of thought. Not everything, of course, just the part about James. "It may have been worst thing I've ever done but it brought me the best thing I have in this life," She commented. I hated when she said things like that. It always sounded like she was promoting teen pregnancy. She changed the subject. "I better let Laurent know I'm here." She tossed her butt on the ground and crushed it with her black flat.

"Embry's back," I smiled at her.

Her mouth opened excitedly. "No shit?"

I nodded. "Just remember he's _Emily_ now," I warned as she rushed past me to open the door. We'd all missed him, at least those of us who mattered.

With the door ajar, I could hear Smooth playing through the second chorus and I tossed my butt as well. I needed to find Tanya before we were summoned to the line. Laurent could get anal about these things, no pun intended.

Angela glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and I realized I'd snickered at the thought of anal. Yeah, I could be immature at times but that's true for everybody. In the meantime, I just cocked an eyebrow to make her feel like she was the nutty one until she shook her head and looked away. 'Works every time' I thought to myself as she headed toward Emily and Laurent while I scouted for my partner.

Tanya was easily found playing with her breasts in front of a mirror. I could see implants in her near future. "They look great," I complimented on the approach knowing she'd ask. "And soon we're doing the girl on girl thing. I need you to look a little younger and less experienced." She eyed my breasts through the reflection, staring enviously.

"You're like 4 years younger than me. How dare you have better boobs!" she pouted. I could really see her and Cullen hitting it off if she wasn't always out for her next fix and he wasn't always dipping his quill into the company ink.

"Whatever," She huffed at my reply, letting the tits she'd been supporting fall

"I guess this means I'm in the flirt skirt and you're in the glasses?" She was referring to the student and teacher outfits.

"Not with this one." I removed my jacket to show her what I'd put on since she hadn't taken note of it before. "You do the reverse, the pink skirt with the blue top. We'll go out as equals," I suggested. I just wanted to look like a little girl for the cowboy. He was worked up enough without me looking like a woman, plus this would feed the inner daddy every man has. Her eyes lit up at the thought of being equal to the favorite. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't God or her saving grace, I was just another dancer, but I told myself that it was more important that she continued to think like that throughout the performance.

"Totally!" she squealed, "Oh, are you going to wear lipstick?" I shook my head negatively.

"Nah, I prefer the natural feel. I'll just do some lip balm." I hoped that she'd take the suggestion and keep me from wiping gobs of it off after we were done. A little would go a long way since she'd be out in the bar afterward. Selfishly, I wished it were me.

Tanya nodded into the mirror, neither confirming not denying which way she'd go. I could have just asked but instead I made to retrieve her outfit while hanging up my jacket. They were by far my favorite of all the sets as they played up my youth while still keeping me sexy. No girl really wants to look older than she is and I was no exception. Even when it came to men, I didn't date older men because I felt I was more mature. I dated them because they made me feel young. Cowboy made me feel 16 again.

When I got back, Tanya was down to nothing but the same white thong I was wearing and a pair of clear pumps. Modesty had gone out the window long ago, leaving behind a room full of frail women who claimed to be confident. I was no different in this sense. I often thought I was too fat with my wide hips or too short compared to the other girls. Even Angela was taller than I but there was something to be said about being vertically challenged, at least the dating pool is way bigger.

Slipping off my leggings, I watched as Tanya twirled the pink fabric around her hips, letting it flare out the way a gentle breeze flares a summer dress. She made to slip on the top but it was like her hips had stopped time for me. The taunting pink just kept swaying this way and that, begging to be smoothed into submission. It complimented her light skin so well and once the top was in place, I let my eyes travel upward to the breasts she insisted on fussing about. Her hair was the traditional strawberry blond, almost orange as it reached past her shoulders. It wasn't thick like mine but still very lovely...and touchable.

"Earth to B, anybody home?" Angela waved her hand in front of my face, shocking me back into the room. "Cheese Whiz, Spacecase, did you even hear Laurent?" I was a little dazed, having not heard anything, just watching Tanya swivel her hips in that skirt.

"Umm, no. Sorry. What's up?" I flushed a little and Angela snickered.

"Laurent just told you and Violette to get on the line. Venus is already on stage and the place is filling up so he needs her circulating after her number and for the love of Bob would you quit playing with your boobs?" My eyes dropped to the breasts I was griping through my shirt. I'd been adjusting them to begin with, but now, it looks like I just thought they were just a comfortable place for me to rest my hands.

"Yeah, sure. On the line," I mumbled, "Umm...when do you go on?"

"I think I go after you but Laurent's not really sure. I guess I threw a kink into his schedule by being late but he knows I need the money. James lost his job or something and now his new little girlfriend is taking care of him so I can't get a dime in child support." She grumbled. I hoped to never be in that position and instead took heavy precautions with birth control and condoms. My mom was a firm believer in the fact that birth control was for birth control and condoms were for disease control. If some one night stand kind of guy didn't feel the need to protect himself with them, he probably didn't feel the need with the 40 women before me. I wasn't dying of Aids just because the Burger King didn't feel the need to wrap his whopper. I kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you on my way in then." I told her before following Tanya to the line to catch bits and pieces of Victoria's performance.

The rest of the night went like any other, Cowboy eye fucked the shit out of me and surprisingly, spent a lot of time chatting up Tanya after she and I danced. They even looked cute together, what with her hand on his thigh and his southern grin. It made me wonder if I'd pegged him wrong about being the silent, brooding type. Regardless, I was out of there at midnight and Cowboy had been no where to be found for my last dance.

"Great job tonight, Belladonna. I'll see you Thursday," Laurent reminded me as I emptied my tip drawer and made my way to the backdoor yet again. All things considered, it hadn't been a bad Tuesday night and I was smiling as I headed out.

"Right, Thursday. Have a good night, hon." I called. He responded likewise and the door closed behind me. 'Freedom!' My soul screamed. My flats made little sound on the pavement as I walked to my car. The parking lot was a lot fuller then it had been when I got there, which always made me feel uneasy. I knew I'd be fine if I could just get inside. I could hear some scraping off to my left and then a muttered

"Fuck." I turned around, facing the direction of the curse.

"Is anybody there?" I asked aloud, sounding like some sorority girl in a teenage snuff film. This would have been the part where everyone's screaming 'Don't go over there, he's got a chainsaw'. The only thing missing is me still wearing a slutty outfit from earlier and a pair of bunny slippers. There's a grumbling response from closer than I thought and I walked in that direction despite my better judgment. "Do you need help?" I called, praying for some kind of response as I rounded an older dodge truck.

"No." The voice answered me just as I spotted the cowboy from the bar sitting on the ground. "I just locked my keys inside because I'm one small fry short of a happy meal tonight." He laughs mirthlessly. "I shouldn't even be here." He didn't look at me, just grumbled some more.

"Do you have a spare key somewhere near by or could you use a ride home?" I offered. I hadn't felt threatened by this man all night and so it wasn't a big deal to be nice to him but he looked at me like I'd just stripped down naked and spread my legs for him. That didn't sound like such a bad idea after I was close enough to really get a look at him.

He climbed to his feet a little awkwardly to look me in the eye. It was probably a good thing he'd locked his keys inside as he seemed a little too drunk to be driving anyway. "Didn't your momma ever tell you not to get in cars with strangers?" He warned, coming closer. My breathing caught in my chest for moment until I remembered he'd asked a question.

"Well, I won't actually be getting into a car with a stranger. You will." His tired, slow smile made me tingle.

"Touché, little lady. I'm still not comfortable with you offering rides to strangers though. Do you have a phone or something? I could call a locksmith." He tried. Obviously my being a stripper was off-putting.

"There won't be anyone to send out at this hour. Do you have a friend you could call?" I tried to meet him halfway.

"Sure, but my phone is in my truck." He gestured to the vehicle as though I was dense. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a phone," I said, pulling the small device out of my pocket. I rarely ever used it but the teachers at the university all had Twitter accounts and liked to send information out that way. The cowboy looked at me like I was missing something, before he elaborated, speaking slower.

"And I could really use that…if I'd bothered to memorize a single number in my phone." He gestured to the truck again. It made sense why my phone was as good as useless to him.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I'd offered him a ride home, but he wasn't interested. There wasn't much else I could do. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. "Okay then. Good luck with that." I said and turned to walk back to my car.

"Wait!" He sighed and I stopped but didn't turn around. I heard his footsteps as he approached and then came around to stand in front of me. "I'm Jasper." He offered, extending his hand. I took it in mine and shook lightly.

"Bella." He nodded and straightened his posture.

"I work in receiving at UPS. I'm 38 years old and not really from around here, but I visited once and never left." I looked at him quizzically at first, but the smile on my face kept him from explaining yet.

"Is this the part where I tell you I like Pina Colada's and getting caught in the rain?" I joked, since he sounded like an ad in the personals section of the local gazette. He laughed a little.

"It's my half-assed attempt to not be a total stranger because I really do need a ride home." I walked around him to my black Honda and unlocked the door.

"Then get in," I teased and sat in the drivers seat while I watched him get into the passenger side. He didn't have to tell me he wasn't from around here. His wranglers said that for him. They hugged his ass just the way I wished my legs could, tight enough to make an impression but loose enough to still feel good.

Just as his door shut, the small car roared to life and I inched my way toward the exit of the lot. He directed me from there to a small house just a few blocks away but in the opposite direction of my place. A part of me wished he lived closer.

From the outside, it looked to be a two bedroom with a small yard. It didn't even look lived in. There were no dogs or yard decorations, no lights, including the porch light, left on, and since his truck was still at the club, there wasn't even that in the driveway. The man looked like he had serious issues with putting down roots but my flat probably looked the same. I wasn't a fan of getting attached. When I pulled the car to a stop and turned off the car, he didn't move.

"Should I walk you to your door?" I teased when he seemed hesitant to get out.

"Oh, could you please. I'm frightful of the dark." He answered in an accurate southern belle voice. We both laughed and got out, walking up to his door like old friends. He was disarming, I guess. He reached into the mailbox next to the door and pulled out, along with a few bills, a spare house key and unlocked the door leaving it open between us.

"So, I had a lovely time tonight." He commented using that voice again. I lowered my tone of voice to play the guy on the end of this date.

"Yeah, it was cool," I shrugged, getting him to chuckle some more.

He came toward me and I couldn't tell if we were still playing or not anymore. He smelled of hard liquor and cigarettes, or maybe the cigarette smell came from me. My breathing got heavier but I could still hear his, just as labored. It was only a kiss. I'd wanted so much more throughout the night and now I was getting gun shy over just the pressure of lips to lips? It was juvenile to say the least, so the moment his hand gripped my waist, I sprung up on the balls of my feet and kissed him hard, just to get it over with.

It felt good, warm and dirty and good in my mouth. He was pulled flush against me, hungrily feeding off me, but I was the one to back us through his doorway. This wasn't my first rodeo and this cowboy was begging to be ridden so why not? He kicked the door closed behind us, moaning my name as I pinned him to it.

"Straight back," he mumbled against my lips. His hands roamed down my back and gripped my ass pulling me as tight as two people can be with clothes on. I moaned, throwing my head back, which prompted him to step away from the door, leaning his head down to run his lips along my jaw and neck. I saw the darkened hallway behind me and could barely make any of it out.

Even as a dancer, I knew I was terribly clumsy so I wrapped my arms around his neck, slid first one leg up and around his body, using my muscles to pull us tighter together, causing our bodies to rub together deliciously. He slid one hand down over my ass and under my thigh, lifting a little to lift me up, so I could wrap my second leg around him, his other arm materializing beneath me to carry my weight back. He fumbled down the hall of his own home, still feeling the effects of the alcohol and possibly a little of my mouth devouring his neck.

With no need to concentrate on our surroundings, I was free to explore his shoulders and neck. I tightened one arm around his neck, to keep me secure while my fingers traced patters anywhere they could reach, from the back of his skull, to the centre of his shoulder blades. My mouth was busy, tasting and teasing the cord of his neck and his surprisingly sensitive ears. I reveled in his flavor. Even his sweat tasted delicious, like a real man, musk and salt and power, as opposed to the Abercrombie play things that always came on to me.

After a swift collapse back into what had to have been his bed, I lay stunned, unable to think or feel anything for a second; I was just blinking into the dark, gasping for the body that had left mine. Suddenly, I could hear music, slow, sultry rhythm and his heated breath returned to my skin, starting at my exposed navel. His breath was coming out in hot puffs of air against my skin as his nose pushed my shirt higher up my ribcage. He was careful not to let our bodies touch in any other way.

The rush was increasing but he seemed to be slowing his pace as my eyes finished adjusting. Frustrated, I let out a little growl as he just placed some light kisses between the sides of my rib cage. I let out a further frustrated breath. I didn't want to go slow, I didn't want to think. There was no place for thinking about anything but the man hovering above me and my need to have him closer. 'How could he remain so calm and collected when I couldn't think of anything except what I was feeling...lower?'

Taking matters into my own hands, I pulled him flush against me, forcing our lips together and sliding my hands along his back, where one tangled in his hair, and the other gripped his hip, pulling him tightly and grinding my sex along the pressure in his jeans. His elbows buckled, dropping his full weight on my chest and stomach. I released his hair, struggling to breathe and sensing this, he heaved himself back up, settling his weight across my hips as he straddled me. He looked down to see if this position was ok and I nodded, smiling wickedly as I trailed my hands up his sides and to the front of his shirt. No, I didn't mind his weight on me at all. I welcomed it.

I grazed my hands against the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one by one, while the feel of his fingers along my bare skinned waist had me bucking my hips into him, seeking to relieve some of the ache with friction. He slid down to settle on my thighs, both aggravating me, since it took away my friction and relieving me of my shirt as he pulled me up to a sitting position and I arched my back, making it easier for him to take it off. My hands flowed over his chest, memorizing the feel of hard muscle as his bare chest heaved against my palms and he shed the rest of his shirt, throwing mine to the floor with it. He grabbed my hands, pulling them away from his body, forcing our two bodies together tightly. I heard him sigh in contentment when he felt my nipples brush against him, realizing then that I hadn't bothered with a bra. I really never did.

He moved from my lips, kissing a trail across my throat and neck. My throat burned as his lips brushed my skin, washing chills of pleasure over my body. His fingers traced my collarbone, deviating only to plunge downward and stopping to rest over my breasts. I shuddered in anticipation as I felt him tenderly grazing my breasts like he hadn't held a pair in his hands in far too long.

"I need you, Jasper," I whimpered, moving to unbutton his pants and began working them down without giving him time to protest. I wasn't going to let him play the gentleman. I needed a true Cowboy, who could ride me longer than 8 seconds, and so far this boy was all looks and hands.

Sensing that my need was a little stronger than his, he flipped us over, crawling further back on the bed while kicking his pants off at the same time. I hopped off just long enough to get rid of my own pants, snagging a condom from the back pocket. I smirked at him and making my way back up his body, I took his shaft into my hand through his boxers. It twitched at the contact and I smiled at Jasper wickedly. My hand slid up and then back down, past the waist of his boxer briefs and I began to stroke him dry. He groaned in pleasure, eyes closing as his hands bracing himself against the headboard. That just wouldn't do. I wanted them on me.

I let go of his shaft and tugged at the bottom of his briefs, so he lifted his hips to assist me, his arms flexing tightly, showing off some very impressive muscle for someone his age. The briefs got down to his knees before I crawled up to straddle his hips, taking his arms and wrapping them around my waist. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't _her_, that he could touch me and feel me and that I would be good for him, but it probably was for the best that we both simply got our release and got it over with. I slid his boxers down with my feet just as I'd done with his pants and tore the condom package open with my teeth.

Nothing says _sexy_ like a girl who protects herself. Once sheathed, I rubbed my sex along his length, showing him how wet he made me, making him moan. I only got wetter with each moan he made and he seemed to be full of them.

"Oh, God. Bella, you feel so good" He groaned, rocking his hips into me, "I want you, baby. I want to be inside of you, filling you." The effect of his words caused me to shiver in delight. I wanted it too.

"How badly do you want it? How hard does your cock get at the thought of being shoved inside me while I scream your name? Are you going to make me scream?" I teased. Two could play the dirty talking game. He'd had enough though. He took my breasts in his hands and guided me into a sitting position over him before he forcefully thrust into me. It wasn't the biggest I'd ever had but it felt amazing. It felt filling. "Ohhh, so good." I moaned, not able to think of anything more coherent before he thrust up again and pinched my nipples.

I threw my hands back into my hair, which pulled my tits upward as my arms reached over my head. He released one and latched onto it with his mouth, the hand falling to wrap around my back, pressing against my lower back, which changed the angle, making me cry out. I made to ride him like he wanted, moaning as the new position forced his tip against my G-spot, robbing me of the ability to speak, my breathing growing more labored at each thrust. My orgasm would be way too early if he didn't start showing signs of finishing soon.

"Ugh, Bella!" He breathed. I could tell his mouth was going dry and his stomach was getting tight. He released my breasts, one hand reaching up to cup my neck and pulled me to him for a rough, panting kiss. I felt his warm hand roam down my stomach until he reached my sex and his expert fingers began to work my most sensitive of parts. I bit down on his lip, pulling my head back, making him hiss in pleasure. When his lip popped free of my teeth, he opened his eyes. "I need you." He growled and I knew he wouldn't cum unless I did first.

I leaned forward onto his hand and wound my own hands into his blonde locks, honey blonde that looked so familiar in the dark. I pulled hard until he moaned, and then stifled the noise with my mouth. It was the most perfect noise I'd ever heard and felt even sexier as I tasted it. "Oh Bella fuuuuuck." He breathed as his lips moved to my neck, licking at the space below my ear. He wanted to cum so bad and I wanted him to too. I was so close.

His free hand drug up and down my spine scraping it with his nails as I felt the first signs of the tightening in my abdomen. He kissed frantically at my throat and collarbone and I pulled his lips to mine. His tongue sent my senses reeling and I could feel my orgasm mounting as he thrust harder into my body.

"Ohhh, Yeaah, Mmmhm. Oh Jasper, please! Mmm, Jasper," I moaned, willing him to drive deeper into me. I needed to feel his release like I needed to feel my own.

My hips rocked up to meet his and I felt him gasp in pleasure, which was all I needed to find my own release. As I cried out his name, I felt my body convulse and I could tell he was finally letting go of his own build up, with the satisfaction of knowing I'd gotten mine. He pressed me harder against him, pawing relentlessly at my ass as he shot load after load into the condom. I clenched my muscles in time with his pulses, hearing him let out a low moan as he rode out the last of his orgasm before we were falling limply to the bed below us.

We paused for a moment, spent from the sex. He didn't try to hold me afterward; he just let my body lay atop his while I tried to catch my breath. There was no post coital kiss of any kind. We had both gotten our fill and as I rolled off him to lay back against the bed, I closed my eyes for a moment promising I'd wake up in time to get to class the next day. I felt him leave the bed, heard the music stop and then felt no more that night.

**A/N: I'm not the biggest fan of the Jasper/Bella pairing but I figured I couldn't let our girl hook up with everybody but him and I've already got plenty of her and Ed and Em in the works. Other than that, just leave a review telling me if I need to jump off a bridge or not. **

**Ember.**


End file.
